Harry Potter and the Moldy Voldie
by Child of Two Worlds
Summary: Someone's pulling pranks in Harry's Sixth year at Hogwarts. All sorts of strange and funny things happen, but what happens when the jokes go too far?
1. When Good Owls Go Plaid

DISCLAIMER – No, I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. There is an original character, but it's not my fault Hogwarts goes through so many Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers.  
  
A/N – ::cough:: NoIcouldnotcomeupwithabettertitle ::cough:: Thank you, Sets, for beta reading! (Her stories can be found under Eternal Setsuna Meioh) This story has nothing to do with "Order of the Phoenix" so I'm avoiding it like the plague. It's their sixth year, not fifth.  
  
/emphasis/ - in case the formatting doesn't stick this is the same as italics.  
  
1  
  
------  
  
Harry Potter was finally back at Hogwarts. The summer and formalities of the previous day were over. The feast had been good (the elves work so hard to make people happy) and the new students were already adjusting to peculiarities of the old castle. Although a few familiar faces were gone from the table, such as the Weasley twins who had graduated the year before, there were several new faces to replace them.  
  
The morning sun shown through the tall windows flanking either side of the Great Hall. This morning was extra clear because of the rainstorm from the other night. Harry walked over to the Griffindor table, sat down, and was joined by his friend Ron who sat down next to him. Breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, bacon and juice, but Harry couldn't see it because a bright light shown in his eye.  
  
"Hermione," said Harry, "Could you please move your prefect badge? The light is getting in my eyes."  
  
"Oh sorry," said Hermione she took it off and placed it on the table.  
  
"Did you put 'Patina's Wizard's Gloss' on it so everyone would notice your status?" teased Ron.  
  
"No you git, the sun's light reflected off the badge." said Hermione.  
  
"But I bet you thought it was a marvelous idea." Ron smirked.  
  
"Are you jealous or something?" said Hermione giving him an arched look.  
  
And with that remark a standard, routine fight started between Ron and Hermione. As usual they cast jibes back and forth, although sometimes Ron would throw bits of egg and bacon out of his mouth in an attempt to insult and chew at the same time.  
  
Harry smiled. Everything was normal, for Hogwarts anyway, term was about to start, he had his schedule already, the sun was shining, and the breakfast was delicious. Harry had a feeling this was going to be a good day.  
  
However it would not be. (*grin*)  
  
A few moments later owls started streaming into the Great Hall through the windows. Hundreds of owls flew over the tables. In next to no time Hedwig landed on his shoulder with a letter in her beak, which she placed in front of his face.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig." He said as he took the letter. Hedwig hooted happily upon a successful delivery.  
  
"Harry?" asked Neville.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry had started to open the letter.  
  
"Your owl is supposed to be white, right?" Neville sounded concerned.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry was confused by the strange question.  
  
"Then why is it yellow?"  
  
"What? Yellow…" said Harry as he turned his head to look at his owl who was about to make a move on his pumpkin juice.  
  
Now a few students at the table were staring at Hedwig.  
  
"How the-?" started Harry, he didn't get to finish because Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Someone must have dyed her feathers!" Hermione stated the obvious.  
  
"Who would pull a prank like that?" wondered Neville.  
  
"I have a spell that will fix that," she said as she reached the other side of the table. Hermione took out her wand and looked Hedwig over a bit. Hermione performed her cleansing spell. Hedwig turned orange.  
  
Those who had been watching burst out laughing, which caused other people to look towards the source and see Harry's orange owl. The Slytherins were all smirking while Malfoy laughed raucously.  
  
"That sure helped." Ron said.  
  
"Shut-up Ron." said Hermione absently as she pondered, "Maybe a stronger one." She performed another spell. Hedwig turned green. Even though Hedwig couldn't see her new coloring she knew the attention was focused on her and hooted questioningly.  
  
"Hey Potter! I thought your owl was a Snowy Owl, not a Springy Owl!" taunted Malfoy.  
  
"Geez, you'd think he'd come up with something better than that." said Ron loud enough for Malfoy to hear.  
  
"Let me try another one Harry. I'm sure this one will work," said Hermione. "This is the best one I know." She said as she rolled up her sleeves.  
  
"Then why didn't you try it in the first place?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't see you making an effort to help and pending your decision to offer your services shut-up!" said Hermione.  
  
"I must have gotten her really mad, she's using big words." Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
Hermione concentrated a moment and performed another spell that covered Hedwig in white sparkles. When the sparkles went away Hedwig had a lovely plaid coloring: red, black, blue and yellow lines crisscrossed their way around Hedwig's feathery body.  
  
The whole Slytherin table erupted in laughter. Malfoy was clutching his stomach and nearly fell off the bench since he was laughing so hard. Others who had been watching the drama unfold were laughing as well. Even fellow Griffindors were laughing at the plight of Harry's owl.  
  
There was a flash of light. "I've never seen a plaid owl before!" exclaimed Colin Creevy.  
  
"Colin!" yelled a surprised Harry.  
  
Colin took another picture. He was about to take yet another when Harry stood up suddenly, so suddenly he accidentally bumped into Hermione, who was trying to block Hedwig from the view of Colin's camera, knocking her off balance and causing her to fall into Colin as Ron was reaching for more eggs which where knocked from his hand when Colin hit him and /that/ caused the eggs to fly across the table and hit Pavarti Patil in the face. Harry stood alone amidst the chaos. Hedwig hooted unhappily. The room burst out laughing again. Harry sighed as he helped his friends to their feet as Ron was trying to apologize to Miss. Patil while she screamed and screeched at him.  
  
"Come on, let's go see Hagrid." said Harry to Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Okay." said Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Ron as he picked up his bag and followed the two towards the exit.  
  
The trio quickly exited the castle through the large front doors. They had time to go see Hagrid before breakfast ended, especially since they didn't get to each much. Even with the time given they still had to be quick about it and not dawdle. The wet ground wasn't helping either.  
  
"So why are we seeing Hagrid?" asked Ron as he rubbed his ears.  
  
"He's the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. He'll know what to do." said Hermione.  
  
"Since you didn't." added Ron.  
  
"You did nothing to help!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Not so loud!" Ron pleaded, covering his ears.  
  
"My feet are soaked already," commented Hermione to herself as she looked dejectedly at her wet shoes.  
  
"What was in your letter?" asked Ron coming up behind Harry.  
  
"Oh," said Harry as he opened the letter, "I didn't get a chance to read it." Harry stared at the parchment. He flipped it over to see the back then turned back to the inside.  
  
"So what's it say?" urged Hermione.  
  
"It says nothing," replied Harry, "It's just rainbow colored paper."  
  
Ron looked over Harry's shoulder, "Weird" he said.  
  
"Let me see it," demanded Hermione. Harry handed over the paper. "I bet whoever sent this also dyed Hedwig's feathers."  
  
"No shit Sherlock," said Ron.  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled indignantly.  
  
"Not so loud!" Ron cowered as his covered his ears.  
  
When they reached Hagrid's hut Harry knocked on the door. There was loud barking heard from within and a plaintive "Back Fang, back." and then "Who is it?"  
  
"It's Harry, and Hermione and Ron are with me," replied Harry. "We've got a problem."  
  
Hagrid opened the door, he was looking a bit tired. "So early in the year? It's 'nly the first day." Hagrid's face was impassive, almost a frown, but his eyes were filled with mirth.  
  
"I didn't start it," said Harry, "but somebody's done something to Hedwig."  
  
"I see." said Hagrid, trying to hide a smile (which wasn't hard considering his beard). "Bring 'er in and we'll 'ave a look at 'er"  
  
Harry and company entered the hut. It hadn't changed much in the six years he'd been there. There were still the herbs hanging from the ceiling, the great fire in the hearth, and the oversized furniture to handle Hagrid's bulk. It was one of those things you would never expect to change and hoped it never did.  
  
"Gimme yer owl Harry," said Hagrid. Harry complied and handed over a sullen looking Hedwig. "This is some powerful magic to change 'er feathers." Hagrid pondered as he looked at the former snowy owl. "And yeh don' know what 'appened to 'er?"  
  
"She was yellow, but when Hermione tried to change her back Hedwing turned orange, then green, and finally plaid. I don't know what started it." Harry told Hagrid.  
  
Ron muttered something about Hermione, fiddles and wands. Hermione gave him a /look/. Ron quieted quickly.  
  
Hagrid patted Hedwig's feathers affectionately. "Let me keep 'er for now. Me an' Dumbledore can figure somethin out."  
  
"Dumbledore?" asked Harry, confused.  
  
"He's a great bird lover don' yeh know." said Hagrid proudly.  
  
"Harry, we'd better get going, or we'll be late for class," said Hermione after looking at her watch.  
  
"Yeah," said Harry and then he turned back to Hagrid, "Thanks for the help."  
  
"No problem," said Hagrid, "Now off yeh go and don' be late." Hagrid led the group to the door and saw them out. "We'll sort this out, don' worry."  
  
"We'll be back later!" Harry said at they all waved good-bye to Hagrid.  
  
"We're going to have to take a short cut if we want to get to class on time." said Ron as he led them around the back of the green houses.  
  
"I hope Hagrid and Dumbledore can help Hedwig," said Harry sorrowfully as he followed behind Ron.  
  
Hermione quickened her pace and came up beside Harry, "I'm sure they will Ha-IEE!" Hermione slipped from view.  
  
"Hermione!" exclaimed Ron and Harry.  
  
"Ugg….eek!" Hermione realized she was sitting in mud.  
  
"You okay Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Obviously not! Help me up, please!" Hermione cried. Her whole backside was in the mud the rest of her clothes and her hair were flecked with glops of it. Her bag sank slowly into the brown ooze.  
  
There were several muttered curses as the three of them struggled to get Hermione out of the mud. It was very slippery so it was difficult to get a footing and Ron and Harry soon had almost as much mud on their robes as Hermione did.  
  
Harry rubbed his muddy hands on his school robes, "We'd better hurry up," Ron and Hermione nodded as they wiped mud off their clothes, "What's our first class, Ron?" asked Harry.  
  
Ron tried to get some more mud off before he reached into his bag to remove his schedule. He frowned, "Potions with Snape and the Slytherins."  
  
"Just great." Harry grumbled.  
  
"The sooner we get there the sooner it's over," said Hermione as she tried to get the mud out of her hair.  
  
"This is not turning out to be a very good day," said Ron with a frown.  
  
Things were about to get worse. When the three entered the Potions classroom deep within the castle the grins on the faces of the Slytherins grew wider.  
  
"Trying some all-natural cures?" asked Malfoy.  
  
Harry clenched his fists and sat down next to Ron. Thoughts along the lines of "Must-not-strangle-Malfoy" streamed through his head. Harry looked over at Ron, it seemed he was having similar thoughts. Next he took out his quill and other school supplies and as Malfoy leaned over towards Hermione.  
  
"Granger, you wouldn't have any cuts, by chance?" asked Malfoy in a conversational tone.  
  
"Why?", she spat, though she didn't really want to know.  
  
"Because it would give a whole new meaning to the word 'mudblood'." he said, a nasty grin playing across his face. The Slytherins sniggered at Malfoy's joke while Ron and Harry started to their feet, both ready to pound Malfoy into pulp. However, at that moment Professor Snape stalked into the classroom.  
  
"Take your seats everyone!" Snape commanded and Harry and Ron sat stiffly in their chairs. All thought was gone from Harry's mind and he was left with a faint buzz. Forget about strangling Malfoy, Harry was now concocting ways to send him to the Infirmary in pieces. Although that odd smell that was wafting around the room was rather distracting as it was...  
  
Snape smirked as he walked past Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, "said Snape when he'd reached the front of the classroom, "I trust you all have done your summer assignments." Snape's eyes swept the room. "Potter! What is the essential ingredient of the Wambana potion?"  
  
"Mon-" Harry was cut off.  
  
"Stand up Potter, so everyone can hear you." Snape sneered.  
  
Grudgingly Harry stood up. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him. "Montela, Professor." said Harry through gritted teeth. Very few people enjoy standing in front of a group of people covered in odd smelling mud, and Harry wasn't one of them.  
  
The Slytherins were practically laughing out loud while the Griffindors were glaring at Snape, but they threw questioning looks at Harry who was covered in mud.  
  
"It is pronounced Mentella, Mr. Potter, five points from Griffindor." Snape was having a good time. (It's spanish, the two 'll's are pronounces like a 'y')  
  
Harry was about to sit down when Snape spoke to him in an oily voice, "I didn't tell you that you could sit down Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry stood back up. His eyes were as hard and cold as agates.  
  
"Now you may sit." Snape said with a smirk.  
  
Harry let gravity carry him to his chair, which was not a good idea because some of the mud clinging to his clothes came loose and fell onto his bag and the floor. He was madder than ever. The day had been so promising but now it was hellish. The lesson continued with Snape explaining how to concoct complex potions to cure some of the strangest ailments Harry had heard of, such as growing extra limbs and loosing your voice, literally. These were not from curses, they were from rare wizarding diseases. The whole class was furiously writing notes until there was an explosion. All eyes turned towards the source of the sound.  
  
Hermione was covered in ink from her quill. She was quite startled and Neville waved his hand in front of her eyes.  
  
"W-What?" croaked Hermione. She looked around the classroom, dazed, while the Slytherins laughed. She blinked a few times and came to her senses. "AH! My notes!" she cried. "They're ruined!" Her face paled considerably.  
  
Malfoy coughed, it sounded oddly like "Ink-blood". A few Slytherins sniggered.  
  
"I trust you will clean that up," said Snape as he looked down his nose at Hermione.  
  
Neville tried to help clean up Hermione but the ink was everywhere. Neville suggested she go change her clothes but Snape wouldn't let her leave since she was not physically hurt. Though even if Snape had let her leave she probably wouldn't have, knowing Hermione she was true to form: cleaning up the mess made by the exploding quill and taking notes with a different quill at the same time.  
  
Harry was absolutely furious. This was one hundred times worse than that visit from Aunt Marge over the summer of his third year. He concentrated on his notes because he didn't trust himself to do anything else. The thoughts about not dumping his cauldron over Malfoy's head and treating it as a drum were now replaced with "Must-not-hex-Snape". He felt so bad for Hermione, and that there was so little he could really do for her, when his pen exploded. His glasses were entirely blacked out, meaning he was covered in black ink and he couldn't see a thing.  
  
All the Slytherins burst out laughing immediately. Harry couldn't see Malfoy fall onto Goyle from laughing so hard since he was completely covered in ink from the waist up.  
  
Ron was so startled by the explosion and the ink that came flying in his direction that his pen skidded across his parchment and exploded as well. Ron got half the ink from his pen on him and Harry got the rest. They both sat there stunned while the Slytherins laughed. The other Griffindors in the room were looking at their pens with suspicion.  
  
"I trust you will clean that up as well," smirked Snape.  
  
"Yes" Ron replied numbly.  
  
Harry rubbed his glasses on a clean part of his robes and muttered a yes.  
  
When class ended Ron, Harry and Hermione were still cleaning up the mess in their bags and on themselves. Harry noticed that Malfoy was quicker to leave the classroom than usual, it seemed he didn't want to risk an encounter, at least not yet. The trio dashed to their next class after getting the last bit of ink and mud off the seats. It had taken some of the more advanced scowering charms to remove the last of the mud and ink from the potions lab.  
  
"What's our next class?" asked Harry.  
  
"Herbology" Ron replied, "Lucky us, we're already dirty."  
  
Harry laughed a little while Hermione continued her futile attempt to get the mud out of her hair. "Why is this stuff so impossible?" she cried in exasperation.  
  
"Maybe you're a mud-magnet," snarked Ron.  
  
Hermione threw a bit of mud from her hair at Ron.  
  
"Hey!" he yelled and picked some mud off himself and threw it at her. By the time they arrived at Herbology they were neither less muddy nor more so.  
  
Upon seeing a furious Professor Sprout at the front of the room the trio quickly and quietly sat at the nearest table. The normally cheerful Professor Sprout was in a menacingly stance, her feet shoulder width apart, arms crossed at her chest and a look of pure fury upon her face as she stood at the front of the room. When the entire class was seated Professor Sprout took a few moments to give each and every one of them a piercing glare. "So..." she began, drumming the fingers of her left hand on her right arm. "I am not going to waste any more of the class time than is necessary." She said crisply, "I want to know right now, this instant, if any of you were behind the green houses anytime since your arrival or know of some one who has. Because whoever it was has ruined my patch of dragon dung that I had laid out the night before for today's lesson." Professor Sprout continued to glare around the room.  
  
Harry looked at Ron, Ron looked at Harry and then Hermione while Hermione looked at Harry. "So that was the strange smell," she mouthed at the two of them. It also explained why they were having a hard time getting it off: dragons have strong magic. Glumly they nodded. It was almost in unison that the trio's shoulders slumped. This was not a good day at all. Meekly Hermione raised her hand into the air.  
  
"Err...Professor," she started.  
  
"Yes Hermione?" Professor Sprout responded tersely.  
  
"I...I believe we may have been the people to upset your fertilizer," Hermione said quietly, unable to look at the Professor.  
  
Professor Sprout blinked.  
  
"We didn't realize what it was," Hermione continued, desperate to explain that it wasn't intentional, "We thought we were walking through some mud."  
  
Professor Sprout seemly slightly less angry, "Thank you for telling me. Please see me after class," she gave each of them the /look/, "all three of you." She turned away from the trio and began the lesson, "Now please turn your text books to page forty-five, we will be looking at Lily-Dragons today."  
  
-----  
  
"I can't believe this! First day back and we already have detention!" Ron complained angrily.  
  
"Detention is better than some other forms of punishment," said Hermione.  
  
"We weren't going to get expelled for stepping in dragon dung, Hermione." Ron fumed.  
  
"Worry about it later Ron," Harry interrupted the flow of the argument, "What class do we have next?"  
  
"Double Transfiguration" replied Ron.  
  
"And we're going to be late if we don't hurry" said Hermione.  
  
Professor McGonagal met the three of them outside the classroom where she was about to close the door. "What happened to you?" demanded McGonagal as she held her nose.  
  
Hermione gave an abridged version of the day's events.  
  
"Go and get cleaned up quickly," she let them go to the bathroom and attempt to freshen up a little before class. The fact that the trio now smelled like a litter box greatly influenced this decision.  
  
Within ten minutes all three of them were back in the Tranfiguration classroom. Ron and Harry couldn't get rid of the smell entirely so an aroma of sulfur wafted around the classroom. Hermione was no more successful in ridding herself of the stench so she decided to mask it with perfume. Once you got within three feet of her you would be overwhelmed by the scent of apple blossoms. McGonagal took little notice of their late arrive and the trio found the nearest empty seats. The other Griffindors were happy to help them out with glimpses at their notes, even though their noses crinkled at the stench. Hermione ran her eyes over Lavendar and Seamus's notes as she began taking her own. Ron and Harry wound up in the row in front of Hermione and were not lucky enough to sit next to generous Griffindors. However, they both knew they could get the notes off Hermione later.  
  
"Now," said McGonagal as she wrapped up her lecture, "You have worked on turning objects into other objects for six years now. This time, however, you will be turning plastics, a muggle invention, into a living creature. Those of you who take muggle studies know that this skill will be useful in the muggle world where they have begun to use inorganic materials." She held up a cube of grey plastic, "You will each come to the front and get a cube of plastic then returned to your desk." Everyone did as she asked promptly. "Good, now you may all begin transfiguring that cube into a rabbit."  
  
Everyone in the room was concentrating on the cube in front of them. It was tricky to turn plastic into a rabbit, their magic consisted of things from nature but this time they were using a synthetic cube. (This transfiguration lesson was part of a week long review.) Hermione and Dean's cubes were changing the fastest. Theirs had ears, tails, and part of the face wiggled curiously. The rest of the class wasn't far behind, except for Neville. Neville's hadn't changed at all. Hermione gave him some tips and told him not to give up. He smiled briefly at her (the blush stayed a while longer) before putting his full concentration on the cube. All his magical skill and knowledge focused on the synthetic material that was melted and molded to create the block in front of him. Still nothing happened…to the cube at least.  
  
At that moment Harry had been comparing his notes to Ron's when he looked up to see if Ron was listening. "Ron!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Not so loud!" Ron hissed, pulling his hands up to cover his ears. He froze at this point, something wasn't right. Ron ran his fingers up and down his ears. They were long and furry.  
  
Hermione noticed Ron's ears shortly after Harry's outburst. In next to no time the whole room was focused on Ron's long red rabbit ears.  
  
"How?" was all Ron could manage as whiskers began to grow near his nose. His eyes went cross-eyed as he stared at them.  
  
Hermione nudged Neville who hadn't noticed a thing. He seemed to snap out of when she poked him, but instead of gawking at Ron as he should have he looked dejectedly at his block of plastic. "Still nothing happened," he groused and turned to face Hermione. He then noticed Ron's ears wiggling in an agitated manner. Neville was absolutely speechless and his eyebrows disappeared into his bangs.  
  
Finally Professor McGonagal looked up from her desk at Neville and Ron. "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Longbottom, please come here," she commanded. "The rest of you keep working."  
  
Neville approached the teacher's desk nervously as Ron followed close behind, his ears twitching like mad. McGonagal put their fears to rest (everyone figured this because Ron's ears stopped twitching) and set things right. Ron walked back to his seat with his face red from neck to forehead (and possibly scalp, you really couldn't tell because his whole head was the same color: red). Neville followed behind, grabbed his block and returned to the front of the room where McGonagal was going to demonstrate the spell again for him. Once again, however, the plastic stayed plastic, but McGonagal's ink well became a handsome black rabbit.  
  
Five minutes before the end of class everyone was ordered put their rabbits into a cage in the back of the room to worked with later. It is much harder to transfigure organics into synthetics so that would be saved for another lesson. Soon after that the magical bells sounded throughout the castle announcing lunch.  
  
---  
  
Off in a place far, far away stood a man who hardly looked like a man. This man hardly looked like anything resembling a man except that fact that he was a biped. Actually, we can only assume he is a biped since his long, black robes cover his entire body except for his head and hands but since his posterior doesn't stick out too far behind him we can guess he has two legs (he may have three). Never the less he was standing above a large basin of water with a look on his face that one can only presume is a gruel smirk. The basin was not full of clear water but instead it seemed to shift in color and context as if it were a television.  
  
"This is going to be much fun. Don't you agree Wormtail?" the biped asked without turning away from the images in the basin.  
  
"Yes, master," Wormtail replied with his head bowed as he set the lunch tray on the table beside the basin.  
  
------  
  
A/N – It's taken me forever, but I've finally completed the first chapter (Long story short, I've had a bunch of "technical difficulties" with this story ::big neon-light arrows are placed above the Harry Potter books and her computer::) but I don't think I'll have as much trouble with the rest of the chapters…I hope.  
  
Big "thank you"s to Marie who helped me corner Hedwig and dye her feathers. That plaid coloring charm rocks! I originally meant to do the whole first day in the first chapter but it was becoming too long (11 pages is getting to be too long for me ^^;;). So the afternoon classes will be in chapter two, right after lunch. ::steals a sandwich from Voldie's tray and munches happily::  
  
You came this far, could you please leave a review? It only takes a few seconds but it means a lot. ^.^ Thanks. 


	2. When Books Attack! Part VI

**Harry Potter and the Moldy Voldie**  
Chapter Two - "When Books Attack: Part VI"   
  
_Disclaimer_ - The titles of wizard books are from the Harry Potter books, most from Prisoner of Azkaban. And I know this will be hard to believe (it's a good thing you're sitting). Take a deep breathe now. Ok? Alright then. Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to JK Rowlings. It's true! Really! I swear! Not mine!!   
  
_AN_ - I made some comments here and there in parenthesis. I hope they only add to the reading experience, not detract. (I have to stop making fun of this as I write it. ::grin::)   
  
*** _soccer_ in Europe is known as _football_.   
  
/_italics_/ ~or~ /**bold**/ are emphasis  
*_thought_* - thoughts   
  


* * *

  
  
Lunch. It's a meal that is often in the middle of the day and is a common ritual among muggle and wizard folk alike. Although each society has its own little quirks and habits when it comes to lunch, raining pumpkin is not part of it.   
  
In the Great Hall were four long tables, one for each house, and in the front of the room was a table for the teachers. Thousands of candles hung in midair above all the tables to illuminate the room. It was a warm and friendly atmosphere compared to the bleak sky outside, which was also reflected in the enchanted ceiling. The morning of sun and warmth had become overcast again (It happens sometimes in the area of the world that Hogwarts is situated). Again, however, raining pumpkin juice is not common.   
  
Harry, Hermione and Ron seated themselves at the Gryffindor table after Ron gave the bench a suspicious glare. The seat was perfectly safe but Ron gave suspicious looks at everything that wandered into his sights (don't worry, the flat ware and goblets were not bothered by his actions). The sound of sniggering drew this glare to the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy appeared to be amusing his peers with some anecdote that involved a lot of gesturing. The glare didn't remain on the Slytherins for long as lunch had just appeared before them on the golden platters and pumpkin juice was now falling from the ceiling.   
  
(No matter how delicious and well prepared the food at Hogwarts is, it will have a great deal of trouble drawing attention away from raining pumpkin juice.)   
  
"Oh! My robes!" exclaimed Ginny.   
  
Other exclamations (some not as repeatable due to necessary censorship) echoed back and forth across the Great Hall. One resourceful, first year Hufflepuff used his plate to cover his head while more magically knowledgeable Slytherin Prefects calmly put up magic shields almost before the rain fell and continued to eat their lunch. Hasty shields popped up around the hall and quick evaporation spells were being cast on everything that resembled the color orange.   
  
Ron poked the pasta in the serving bowl with the serving spoon. "I thought you put tomato sauce on pasta, not pumpkin juice..." he muttered.   
  
"Well, there's not much we can do now, is there?" said Hermione as she helped herself to some bread.   
  
Ron's version of the '_glare-o-death_' settled on Hermione until it was defeated by her giving him 'the /_look_/'. The '_glare-o-death_' hastily retreated, leaving the scene of the battle and skimming over the room. All the tables had shields up at this point and the pumpkin juice slid down the sides to gather in puddles in the aisles. Here and there students stuck their pitchers and goblets out from under the shields so that they may have pumpkin juice to wash down their lunch. Those who could do so comfortably sat on their feet. Ron's '_glare-o-death_' took in the concerned faces of the other students, the confused teachers that were wandering around the hall as they flung various spells at the ceiling with the intention of stopping the downpour, the dryness of the Slytherins' cloaks...huh?!   
  
"Harry," Ron elbowed Harry.   
  
"What?" his fork stopping just before his mouth.   
  
"Look at the Slytherins," Ron urged.   
  
Harry put down his fork, looked over his shoulder and then back at Ron. "What about them?"   
  
"Don't their cloaks seem a little /_too_/ dry?" Ron's '_glare-o-death_' went past Harry to those students whose cloaks were lined in green.   
  
(In their defense, Slytherins do have to stay on their toes and watch their backs. It could be quick reflexes...)   
  
"And don't they seem a little /_too_/ calm?" Ron continued.   
  
"Well..." Harry was more interested in eating the least pumpkin flavored bits of his lunch than discussing the suspicious behavior of the Slytherins, they always act suspicious (it's when they act normal that you should be concerned).   
  
"I think these pranks were done in '_bad faith_' if you know what I mean," emphasizing his comment by jerking his chin towards the Slytherin table.   
  
"I think it was a mistake to give you that copy of The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes for your birthday," Harry muttered.   
  
"Don't you care about all the crazy things that have happened today?!" Ron hissed.   
  
"Yes," said Harry, "but what are you going to do about it now?"   
  
"Well...well...er..." Ron faltered.   
  
"Right. So we might as well not worry about it until there is something we can do about it."   
  
"Patience is a virtue, Ron," Hermione said primly.   
  
"Were we talking to /_you_/?" Ron snapped.   
  
"Did I just see your ear twitch?" Hermione raised her eyebrow thoughtfully.   
  
Ron clamped his hands over his ears and turned beet red while Hermione giggled.   
  
It was still raining pumpkin juice when the students left for their classes. Small, orange streams flowed down the aisles and out the door. The students carefully walked around those, with the exception of a few first years who jumped and splashed in the little rivers.   
  


---*---

  
  
"Ron! Your ears are not moving at all!" Harry yelled at his best friend as they climbed the stairs of the North Tower where the Divination Classroom was.   
  
"And they don't look furry?" Ron asked for the 237th time.   
  
"No!" Harry snapped.   
  
Ron looked as if he doubted Harry but he changed the subject, "What do you think we'll do today? I mean, we've covered so much stuff already. How many ways to tell the future are there?"   
  
"I don't know, maybe she'll stand up in the front of the class and tell us the secret art of making a dramatic situation with only a package of doilies and some tea." Harry shrugged, then smirked.   
  
Ron snorted, "Right after she predicts your death."   
  
"By what? Paper cut?" Harry scoffed.   
  
They laughed until they reached the trapdoor that lead up to the stuffy classroom. It was the same as it had been all the other years, twenty little tables with several pouf chairs crammed next to them with a hodgepodge of objects on the shelves lining the walls and a fire in the fireplace. (Don't forget the smokey ::coughs:: I mean, "spooky" atmosphere from all the incense and perfumed thing-a-ma-bobs she's got up there.) At least half the class was already seated when Harry and Ron arrived and by the time they found decent seats the rest had shown up.   
  
Professor Trelawney glided out of the shadows and sat heavily in her chair at the front of the room. "Dears," she said, "We have covered many areas of perceiving the future. However, one cannot just be a jack-of-all-trades, one must have expertise in at least of area of Divination. So, today you will each select what you believe is the best way for your inner eye to see the future. Then you are to sit with a partner and practice. I will walk around the room and make critiques."   
  
The students stood up and wandered the room. Harry was considering what he was best at. He had predicted Buckbeak's safety in third year with the crystal ball, even though he fudged it. His teacups were never happy, no reason to try now. The tarot cards always seemed too interested in his own fate rather than the fate of his partner, maybe for private predictions he could try that. Harry shook his head when he saw the shelf containing worn black boxes. Those contained the objects necessary for summoning spirits to predict the future and there was no way he was doing /_that_/ again. He could ask to borrow Ron's watch to try and predict his future through the object. Harry smirked as he remembered how he had predicted that Ron would have "a trip down Great Hall at 5:04p.m." which turned out to be Ron falling down the main staircase during a particularly loud fight with Hermione.   
  
Professor Trelawney walked up behind Harry as he looked at the multicolored packets containing dowsing crystals. "Dear," she spoke quietly near his ear.   
  
Harry nearly jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes, Professor?"   
  
"I have seen much disaster in your future. Beware the rainbow in darkness, he will fault you at every turn," she whispered in her mysterious manner.   
  
"Thank you," Harry said simply.   
  
"You're welcome dear. One should always be forewarned," she smiled at him before gliding off to pester other students.   
  
After a lot of internal debate Harry selected the crystal ball. Staring though clouded glass seemed like the right thing to be doing in Divination class. Ron had selected the tarot cards. They sat down facing each other from across the table.   
  
"What was that about with Trelawney?" asked Ron.   
  
"She told me to watch out for a man involved with rainbows and darkness," Harry replied.   
  
"An evil leprechaun?"   
  
Harry shrugged, "She said it was a guy."   
  
Ron sniggered, "I think it's her usual gibberish"   
  
Harry laughed quietly, "I knew /_that_/."   
  
"Do you want any particular pattern?" Ron indicated the cards in his left hand.   
  
"Nah, you pick. They're going to say the same thing no matter what you do."   
  
"Fine with me," Ron grinned as he lay out the cards in one of the more complex patterns they had learned. This one allowed for a more detailed (and fudged) prediction.   
  
Harry set the crystal orb on his side of the table but as close as possible to the middle. He stared into the depths of the mist trying to make sense of the flowing motion. Just to pick up a pattern, to glimpse an image.   
  
Ron began flipping over his cards.   
  
Within the orb was a mist that was supposed to clearly show the future to his inner eye. Harry put all his magical energies into seeing Ron's future, but the mist still swirled within the globe. Harry thought, not for the first time, that his inner eye needed glasses. The mist twirled in a circular motion, dragging to the outside. In the middle it looked like fuzzy snow was falling. Harry drew closer to the crystal ball. Slowly it was becoming clearer. Was that an image behind the fuzz?   
  
"The Judge, upside down and on the left side of the Fool," Ron muttered as he flipped over cards in front of him.   
  
"Shh!" Harry hissed, "I think I'm getting something!"   
  
Ron only looked faintly amused and kept flipping cards. "I've got many things. Many cards telling me conflicting things. Just hope whatever you get is simple."   
  
Harry thought that this break in concentration would have caused the image to disappear but it grew brighter and stronger. Was that someone running past his field of vision in the sphere? His face was very close to the orb with the fuzzy images. Who was that taking up half the screen? A man...eating a big mushroom?! Harry could see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. The man disappeared and was replaced with people running. Something bounced around in the image and in between the people. A small dog? Did someone just kick the creature?   
  
"Wow! It's Ireland versus Germany!" exclaimed Dean Thomas as he intently looked at his own crystal ball.   
  
Harry blinked. Now that the picture was clearer he saw that it could be a football game. The rest of the class turned to watch Dean who was rooting on Ireland in a very enthusiastic manner. Completely engrossed in the game (and oblivious to the rest of the room), Dean booed, hissed, and cheered at his crystal orb. "Come on, come on ... left, right, feint ... Come on..." Dean's fists swung in little circles like he was driving a car while muttering instructions to the players in the orb.   
  
Professor Trelawney, although a crackpot, likes control just like any other teacher. She swept up and down the room attempting to get everyone to stay in their seats. "Quiet!" she cried, "or you will disrupt the clairvoyant vibrations!"   
  
"GOAL!!!" cried Dean, throwing both hands into the air.   
  
Trelawney turned on him in such a fashion that all her bangles and charms clattered about like wind chimes in a blender. "/_Mr. Thomas!_/" she exclaimed, her hands held in front of her in such a manner that it looked like she wanted to choke someone.   
  
Dean paused in mid cheer to stare doe-eyed at his Professor who currently looked like a disgruntled peacock.   
  
Seeing the boy was indeed, not possessed by spirits (He needed to look glass-eyed, or demon-eyed. Dean looked quite collected, although a little frightened), she lowered her hands. "Mr. Thomas," she spoke in an exasperated tone, "you are disrupting my class." Her magnified eyes bore into Dean.   
  
"I'm sorry Professor. It's just that-that it's Ireland versus Germany. It's a tough rivalry and Ireland's ahead so far-" Dean tried to explain but Trelawney interrupted.   
  
"Mr. Thomas, your inner eye is supposed to be predicting the future of your partner, not the outcome of a quidditch match," she snapped.   
  
"It's not a quidditch match," Harry protested, "It's a football game."   
  
Professor Trelawney spun around, "/_Mr. Potter_/, please return to your crystal ball." She looked quite disheveled with her shawl hanging from one elbow and onto the floor while her long chains were half draped over one shoulder.   
  
"Fine with me," Harry whispered to Ron, "I've got the game in my crystal ball too."   
  
"Really? Let me see!" Ron moved his chair next to Harry's. "So which is which?" he asked eagerly.   
  
"The ones in green and white are Ireland and then ones in yellow and black are Germany," replied Harry.   
  
"I see," Ron's eyes were glued on the game, "This is that muggle sport."   
  
"Yeah, quidditch without broomsticks...and bludgers...and snitches...and you can't use your hands...and the pitch is smaller-"   
  
"Okay, okay," Ron cut him off.   
  
In the background Professor Trelawney was trying to restore order to her class. It would have been much easier if only the orbs selected by students were playing the match, but the ones on the shelves were showing it as well. (Think of an electronics store with all those TVs showing the same thing.) The whole class was in uproar, trying to see the game and figure out how it was happening. Lavender and Parvarti were making a big show of their ability to remain focused on seeing the future. No one was riveted by their abilities to remain still and quiet as they were all busy cheering on the players (or trying to cheer for one team while trying to avoid being attacked by a supporter of the other team or just trying to figure out what was going on so they wouldn't feel left out). It took Dean to stop the madness. He told the Professor that he was no longer watching the game but instead saw someone getting hit with a bludger at the next quidditch match. The class quieted into giggles and hushed chatter. Some of them switched their divining equipment for crystal orbs, but otherwise the game was generally ignored under the furious look Trelawney cast around the room. Satisfied with Dean's explanation, she walked away to pester other students.   
  
Harry and Ron moaned when the German goalie blocked a superb over the head kick from the Ireland forward. Professor Trelawney, believing they had discovered something truly horrific in their futures made her way over to their table in her most mysterious manner.   
  
"Dears, what have you seen in your futures?" her overly large eyes peering at them through the smoke.   
  
Ron and Harry jumped.   
  
"Err...we..." Harry mumbled.   
  
"Harry's going to die," Ron stated simply.   
  
"I see you are not quite ready to accept your fate dear," Trelawney looked at Harry with professional sympathy, "would you like me to look at the cards so that you can be certain of you destiny?" She looked very eager to interpret Ron's cards. (If she worked for the Ministry she would have sent Harry his death certificate ages ago.)   
  
While Trelawney talked in depth about corrupt leaders and noble deaths (How Ron managed to keep a straight face through her speech is a mystery), Harry kept an eye on the football game. Dean Thomas mouthed the word "GOAL!" to Harry and Ron when Trelawney wasn't looking. Although when the class finally ended the crystal balls were still showing the football game, it was not as clear as before.   
  


---*---

  
  
Hermione's Arithmacy class was not as much fun the Divination class. In fact, it was so horrific that Aurors showed up halfway through class and performed memory charms on all those present. Due to that particular lesson being classified information I cannot include it in my story. I'm trying to get a petition together for the information to be declassified, but no luck so far.   
  


---*---

  
  
After Divination Harry and Ron went to the library expecting Hermione to be there. They checked the usual spots, were insulted by a few books, and then began walking up and down the rows.   
  
"Maybe she's looking up something on the ceiling in the Great Hall," suggested Harry as they walked down an aisle of books.   
  
"That or something happened in Arithmacy. She might be in her dorm room or somewhere," Ron looked up the next aisle.   
  
"Well if-" Harry stopped short. A large pile of books, several feet high and as wide as the aisle itself, was barring the path. The books looked like they had been thrown there in great haste. Floating above the pile was Peeves holding many multicolored water balloons protectively to his chest with a look of pure joy on his face.   
  
"Oh no," moaned Ron.   
  
"Oh YES!" trilled Peeves.   
  
Harry grabbed Ron's sleeve, "Let's go!"   
  
Peeves threw up his arms, "WAIT!" he cried. The balloons fell onto the pile of open books.   
  
The boys had paused at his cry but the malevolent grin was back on his face. As Peeves cackled the balloons broke on the books. They were not filled with water, as you might think, but it appeared to be the type of stuff Snape kept in his locked cupboard (you know, that nasty green stuff that you wonder where it came from but don't really want to know). Peeves must have filled the balloons in the kitchen because syrups, oils, and horribly smelly liquids splashed onto the boys and covered the books completely.   
  
To protect the school's library books from being vandalized, Madame Pince put various, original, imaginative (and potentially dangerous), protection spells on them. (She really has too much time on her hands) By dumping those balloons Peeves managed to set them all off. So now, not only are they covered in numerous condiments, but the offended books rose in the air to reproof the sixth year Gryffindors.   
  
"AAHH!!" both boys cried as they ran away covering their heads. Whatever was on the top books fell onto the books below them. More and more of the books tore after the boys with amazing speed and agility. Swooping and diving, at least fifty books flew after the fleeing teens. A particularly fierce copy of Hogwarts: A History was determined to knock them off their feet by attacking their knees while a copy of Quidditch Through the Ages was doing its own version of the Wronski Feint.   
  
Hermione took this perfect opportunity to show up at the scene. She had walked down an adjoining aisle and saw Harry and Ron race past her as Prefects Who Gained Power made a spectacular swipe at Ron's head. She blinked, stared and then shook her head. "I don't want to know," she said to herself before running down another row to cut off the both parties and help stop the books.   
  
Harry, who was faster than Ron, covered his head and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Ron, on the other hand, threw occasional freezing charms over is head with his wand arm while trying to fend off attacking books with the other. When Harry skidded behind an empty table Ron decided to dive under it.   
  
The other students in the library looked at Harry, Ron and the angry mob of flying books with increasing apprehension. However, when it dawned on them that the books were only attacking Harry and Ron their fear became amusement. Laughter rang out in the library followed by and angry hiss of "BE QUIET!" from Madame Pince, who was still at her desk in the front of the library.   
  
Harry was throwing freezing charms at the attacking books in rapid succession. Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming swung wide to avoid Harry's spells and tried to strike at him from the side. Ron, who had stuck his head out from under the table, froze the book as it was just inches away. The iced book dropped onto the table with a loud 'thunk'. Hermione stood in front of a table of giggling second year Ravenclaws as she threw a few _Impedimenta_'s along with simpler freezing charms at the aggravated tomes. Ron was now casting freezing charms alongside Harry while covering his head with an undamaged copy of Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four.   
  
"What is going on here?!" yelled Madame Pince in a voice that would normally stop a raging hippogriff. However, it couldn't stop three Gryffindors from covering her precious books with ice.   
  
"Peeves!" was all Harry was able to tell her. It was those few seconds of distraction that nearly allowed a copy of Predicting the Unpredictable: Insulate Yourself Against Shocks to fwapp Ron upside the head.   
  
"Again?!" Madame Pince exclaimed. If it wasn't such a 'normal Hogwarts thing' she might have gone into shock and fainted.   
  
But Harry and Ron couldn't take the time to placate her. The entire collection of The Encyclopedia Wizardica had gone into an attack formation and was advancing on Harry and Ron. Volumes **_A_** and **_Z_** dropped of from the formation and swooped in from both sides. **_B_** and **_Y_** followed right behind to flank the other volumes. Ron and Harry dashed down the corridor into another section of the library. Ron managed to duck Volume **_A_** but was smacked by Volume **_B_**. "Oww!" He stumbled and both volumes flew around for another attack. Harry slipped behind a stack of books and Volumes **_Z_** and **_Y_** zoomed past, then skidded to a stop and flew back at him. After throwing two freezing spells at the books he turned his attention to back to Ron but it was too late. The rest of the Encyclopedia dived down the aisle in pairs and Ron was down for the count.   
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled, his wand held in an offensive position.   
  
"Go on without me!" Ron called from the floor.   
  
"No!" Harry yelled back. (Think of those war movies...) Furiously he hurled spells at the Encyclopedia volumes. But as each book fell there was another to take its place until Harry was overwhelmed. He couldn't leave Ron to be attacked and Ron couldn't even stand up with all those books whizzing over his head. Finally, it took an aerial assault from the Invisible Book of Invisibility to bring Harry under.   
  
...   
  
"_Ennervate_," said Hermione, her wand pointed at Harry's forehead.   
  
Harry's eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Thank goodness," she smiled, relieved.   
  
Harry leaned back on his elbows while he waited for the room to come back into focus, "Where's Ron? What happened?"   
  
"Ron's over there with Madame Pince. What did you do to those books?" Hermione asked in her 'I can't believe what happened, how-why-/_what_/ did you do to those books?!' voice.   
  
"Peeves," Harry rubbed his throbbing head, "He dropped water balloons on the books. Those set off the spells protecting the books. Then they came after us. You know what the books here are like."   
  
Hermione nodded sympathetically, "We just got all of them off the both of you."   
  
"Thanks," Harry attempted to stand up. Leaning heavily on the bookcase behind him he began to survey the room. Books were lying on the floor, cases, tables and chairs in a haphazard fashion. Harry groaned, he'd have to help clean this up. "We'd better get to work," he muttered.   
  
An hour later all the books were de-iced and placed back in their proper places. Cowering under the glare of a very angry Madame Pince the trio quietly exited the library.   
  
Filch tried to placate Madame Pince...well, it looked like that anyway. He was really talking to his cat (the guy is completely nutters). "We've got him now, my sweet. That dratted Peeves will be thrown out for sure! He can't mess with a whole library of books and expect to get away scot-free! We'll finally be rid of the blasted Poltergeist!" (And from the looks of it, he should start doing a little happy jig any time now...)   
  
Walking stiffly down a hall lined with paintings and trophies, the three teenagers griped about the bad turn of events. Ron made several rude comments about Peeves, Filch and libraries in general. Harry informed the other two the he really wasn't hungry and just wanted to take a shower and go to sleep. Hermione tried to lighten the mood by saying that dinner was being served. That final idea lasted until they reached the Great Hall. Both doors of the Great Hall were shut and locked. Several students crowded around the door while others wandered away.   
  
"What is it?" asked Harry who was too short to see over the cluster of students.   
  
Ron craned his head around, "It looks like there's something nailed to the door."   
  
"Let's go see," suggested Hermione.   
  
The trio worked their way to the door. It was indeed a scroll nailed to the door. Written in neat, green letters were instructions for all students to eat dinner in their common rooms.   
  
"Yeah, Hermione, 'let's go to the Great Hall, it's dinner time. Something tasty will cheer you up'. Right." Ron snorted.   
  
Hermione just gave him 'the /_look_/' and said nothing.   
  
So they backtracked up to the common room. The food was laid out buffet style, the golden plates refilling as soon as they were empty. Harry tried to sneak off to bed but Hermione and Ron pulled him to the buffet, helped him pick out a few things for dinner (this was done with the utmost paranoia) and then dragged him over to the couch in front of the fireplace.   
  
As they approached Ron placed his arm in front of them, baring the path to the comfortable seats. "Let me check these first. Might be booby-trapped," he spoke in a Percy-like manner.   
  
Harry and Hermione watched as Ron looked under the coffee table in front of the hearth and then walked around it before he set his plate and goblet on it's worn surface. "Check," he muttered. He then inspected the couch, lifting up the cushion, examining the feet, and proding the cushions with his wand in a professional manner (all the while muttering "check"). Satisfied, smiled at his friends, "All clear," and sat down with a contented sigh.   
  
Hermione and Harry sat with amused, but apprehensive expressions on their faces.   
  
"Can't be too careful," Ron growled in a mock impression of Mad Eye Moody's voice.   
  
The trio settled back into the couch and began their dinner. A few quiet minutes passed until Harry spoke quietly, not intending to be heard, "Maybe it's over."   
  
Of course not! Because as soon as the words left his mouth soot and ash began to pour down the chimney, snuffing out the fire. Immediately it began to flow out of the hearth and into the common room, throwing up a thick cloud as it came.   
  
Girls screamed, guys tried not to scream like girls. Children in the lower grades running for safety while the more experienced ones tried to sort things out in an unorganized fashion. Everyone in general was choking on the smoke. It was chaos. Hermione sent whirlwind charms at the fireplace in the hopes of driving the smoke back up the chimney (it actually made it worse for a few minutes), but some ingenious third year, inspired by the events at lunch no doubt, cast a rain charm (Dennis Creevy saves the day! ... no wait, this is a Harry Potter story. Moving on...). Although it caused much of the soot to settle, it settled all over the common room: on the floor, on the chairs, on the people, and on the food. The entire room was now a dirty gray color.   
  
A few dusty heads peeked around the corner of the stairways to the boys and girls dorm to survey the damage.   
  
In the center of it all were three tall piles of soot ... no wait, those are students. Harry, Hermione, and Ron stood in front of the fireplace completely caked in soot and ash. Ron glowered with his (soon to be patented) '_glare-o-death_' at Harry, "You were saying?"   
  


---*---

  
  
Back in the room with the supposed triped, a person in a black robe was busy writhing in pain on the floor. With a small swish from a stick in the hands of the triped, the person stopped squirming and began gasping for air like a fish out of water too long. Voldemort spoke at the heap on the floor, "I wanted mineral water from Atlantis! Not common tap water from Denmark! Next time you try to sneak your way out of an order like that I will personally see your soul taken to hell!"   
  
While the man with the stick ranted, raved, and foamed at the mouth, the unfortunate individual got to his feet, all the while muttering apologies and begging for forgiveness from the Dark Lord. The subordinate kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and then got the heck out of there as fast as what could still be considered respectable.   
  
Turning his back to the door, the Dark Lord walked over to the basin where he could watch the events unfold at Hogwarts. He had a glimmer of amusement in his eye as he commented on one of the events that day, "If I had known that those books could take him down I would have coordinated a tactical strike in the library," he commented to no one in particular. Hands clasped on the edges of the basin, Voldemort went back to peering into the water with renewed interest. "Note to self: When Wormtail returns discuss the virtues of doing things in moderation. IE: How he handled that Arithmacy class." Voldemort frowned slightly, "Having the Ministry even knowing that I exist is not part of my plans. I will have to reprimand Wormtail for his...err...jubilance."   
  


* * *

  
  
_AN_ - If you know of any culture where raining pumpkin juice is part of any of its mealtime rituals please tell me and I will make the necessary corrections. Also, if this chapter doesn't make sense please say so and tell me what eludes your logic (My beta told me "It may make sense to you but I don't get it!") and I will either explain or change the passage. Again, I hope the comments in parenthesis only added to the fic, not detracted. If it did detract and distract I will repost this chapter without the comments. (I don't think there are patents in Britian, I think it's called something else but I'm not sure.)   
  
Sorry this took so long to finish ^^;; Kind of died at the end though, didn't it? -.-;; Oh well. Next chapter, the teachers get it. ::evil grin:: Please Review!! ^__^ 


End file.
